


Glowing

by tinyace



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F, fluff without plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyace/pseuds/tinyace
Summary: A fluffy gelphie Shiz-era ficlet inspired by a wonderfulOut of Ozbook quote.





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Published on my Tumblr, but decided to archive it here too. Enjoy! :)

_For a moment, or ten, she was back in Shiz, darting up some alley of flowering quinces, racing Elphaba to the fountain at the back of the quad. Elphaba was glowing with the effort—glowing emerald!—and Glinda, in her dream, was almost absent to herself, caught up in admiring her friend. -_ Out of Oz 

* * *

Glinda was caught between reality and daydreams. The world around her a drowsing dim, while other parts of that world only seemed to be heightened. Like the spring sun warming her skin, and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves. She could hear the water of the Suicide Canal and feel the soft fabric of the blanket she was lying on. And Elphaba.

More than ever before, Glinda’s world heightened around Elphaba. While the rest of the charmed circle had scattered around after their afternoon picnic, Elphaba stayed behind, her nose already in a book.

What else could Glinda have done but stay behind too? If she had followed the boys, she wouldn’t be near Elphaba. The thought itself was appalling.

Being left _alone_ with Elphaba however, was a completely different thrill. In the privacy of their room they had grown closer, but in the outside world they hadn’t been as daring. Today Glinda had decided, she’d change that too. Mostly because she couldn’t lie on this blanket and not snuggle up to Elphaba.

It had started out slow. She didn’t want to show her hand immediately after all! She laid down at a reasonable distance, and pretended to fall asleep. Every time Glinda stirred, she made sure to move closer towards Elphaba. Nobody could object to the actions of an unconscious person, Glinda reasoned.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of wriggling closer, Glinda had achieved her goal. She was closer to Elphaba than she had ever dared before. And they were _outside._ That was the most exciting aspect of it all.

She felt the rise and fall of Elphaba’s breath. The rough fabric of her dress against her skin. The sound of pages being turned. The sensations were addicting.

Elphaba shifted slightly, and an arm wrapped around Glinda’s shoulder. The gesture made her heart boom like crazy inside her chest. For the first time Glinda hoped Elphaba wasn’t paying her too close attention, because her heart rate would give her away in an instance.

Leaves. Water. Blanket. Elphaba. Elphaba. _Elphaba._

She must’ve actually fallen asleep at last, because when Elphaba spoke up she was disrupted out of _something_ , even though she did not know what.

“Glinda?” Elphaba stroked her fingertips. “We ought to head back to Crage Hall now.”

As a response she nestled closer. “Hmm, one more moment.”

“One more moment and Nanny will have my head. The sun is nearly gone.”

Not quite believing her, Glinda opened her eyes. Elphaba was right. “Lurline, time flies.”

They gathered their stuff and headed back. Instead of the expected dash back to their room, they walked surprisingly slow. Like a stroll over campus in an intimate silence. Just the two of them. Their hands not quite touching, but still close enough that it almost felt like they were holding hands.

“As much as I enjoy this, and I do enjoy this,” Elphaba emphasized. “We really need to make a run for it now.”

“I do not _run_ , my dearest Elphie.”

“To the fountain,” Elphaba negotiated. “Being seen unescorted there will be less scandalous.”

“You go unescorted all the time.”

“It’s not _my_ reputation I’m worried about.”

She much rather walk next to Elphaba as long as possible, scandalous reputation be damned. But she was looking out for her, and wasn’t that sweet in its own way?

“Fine. To the fountain.”

Elphaba smirked. “Race you?”

“What? No - HEY!”

Elphaba had launched into a sprint, leaving Glinda behind. She catched up easily, even though she was running in heels and the cobbled path made it tricky not to slip. Elphaba wasn’t trying to let her win per se, just running at a pace they both could manage.

The alley they went through had blossom hanging from the walls. With the warm evening glow, and Elphaba so very near her, Glinda felt like she was floating. No girl was luckier than she was. Nothing could stop her now. Glinda felt invincible. The energy pouring through her veins made her want to run even faster.

 _These damned heels!_ Glinda thought. The boots Elphaba was wearing gave her too much of an advantage. In a swift motion, Glinda took off her heels and ran past Elphaba, barefoot.

“How -”

Glinda had to bite back a smile at how stunned she sounded. The fountain came into sight. It gave her enough motivation to keep running despite her growing fatigue. She jumped onto the ledge of the fountain and turned around, her arms spread out in euphoria.

Elphaba came out of the alley, laughing heartedly at the sight. The throbbing pain in Glinda’s feet? It was worth it. She’d run twenty laps around campus if it would make Elphaba look as if she had forgotten every sorrow in the world.

“Glad you could join,” Glinda panted.

On the stone ledge, Glinda was a bit taller. She put her hands on Elphaba’s shoulders and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

“You - You,” Elphaba stammered out in awe. She wrapped her arms around Glinda’s waist. “You never fail to surprise me, my dear.”

Elphaba was glowing and it was the most beautiful sight Glinda had ever seen. She loved her. That much she already knew, but now she realized she would love her every day, for the rest of her life.

Overwhelmed by this sudden realization, Glinda quickly scanned the square. When she found nobody around, she moved closer and planted a kiss on Elphaba’s cheek.

Elphaba beamed, and Glinda had to resist the urge to shower her in more kisses, if only so she could see that precious smile again.

Elphaba lifted her up and she let out a shriek of pure joy. Elphaba held her close and twirled her around. It made Glinda dizzy, though not necessarily from the spinning. It was the fluttering in her stomach, telling her to never let go of Elphaba. To hold her close, like she was holding onto her right now. Because to love someone so deeply, so simply, and so selflessly as she did Elphaba. To be _allowed_ to love Elphaba like she did, to have their love be a reality, was better than any dream she could ever wish for.


End file.
